Un mariage ordinaire
by Lightman5
Summary: Deux mots:GROS DÉLIRE! Ça ne vous suffit pas ? Et si je vous dis le mariage de Cal et Gillian vu par moi et une autre personne ?Toujours pas?Et si je vous dis multi-crossover ?Avec des invités venant d'horizon différent?Ah !Bah écoutez si vous voulez voir le mariage le plus déjanté du moment c'est ici!(Romance , humor, Friendship,family...) (OS) (Désormais en ligne sur mon blog)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Nous ne gagnons rien du tout !Et aucun personnages des séries présent dans l'histoire ne nous appartient sauf ceux que nous avons créé . C'est à dire deux ou trois ... (un peu transparent mais bon!)_

* * *

LIGHTMAN5**: **Alors voilà ! Cette histoire surpasse toutes les autres ! Niveau GRAND N'IMPORTE QUOI et humour ! De un parce que j'ai eu cette idée et de deux parce qu'une personne l'a écrite avec moi ! Son nom :**Ink Link **!

Et je vous avouerais qu'on a bien rit en l'écrivant , donc on espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez cette histoire de FOU ! Si vous la lisez ce dimanche soir , vous vous ferez une méga soirée LTM* avec les épisodes qui passent ce soir à la télé lol Quoiqu'il en soit avant de lire cette histoire il faut lire cette **explication** avant :

- Dans cette histoire il s'agit d'un multi-crossover , donc il y aura de multiples personnages de séries venant d'horizon différent dirons nous ... Ces derniers se connaissent tous entre eux , enfin sauf quelques uns ( voir ci-dessous la liste) . Mais la plus part connaissent les mariés c'est déjà ça !

- Nous n'avons pas mis cette histoire dans les crossover car il y avait beaucoup trop de série , donc si vous aimez faites passer!

- Si vous avez appréciez l'histoire dites le nous , car on pourra en refaire du même genre après :D

* * *

_**Lightman5 & ASSOCIÉ PRÉSENTE **_XD_** :**_

_**Vous êtes Cordialement invité au mariage de Cal et Gillian :**_

**Invités :**

Lie to me* : Cal , Gillian , Emily , Ria Torres , ... . ( Cal ... , soupira Gillian / Rhoo ok ! : ) Eli Loker !

Ncis : Gibbs , Tony Donnizzo , Ziva David, Timothy McGee , Abby Sciuto .

DrHouse : James Wilson , Gregory House.

Grey's Anatomy : Derek Shepherd ,Meredith Grey , Cristina Yang , Owen Hunt , Mark Sloan.

Bones : Temperance Brennan , Booth.

Mentalist : Theresa Lisbon , Patrick Jane . ( Je n'ai jamais été très fan du mentalist mais je me suis dis pourquoi pas ! Soyons fou ! Et aussi parce Ink Link adore le petit blond lol )

Stargate : Jack O'neill , Samantha O'neill ( Carter ) , Daniel Jackson , Vala Maldoran.

The big bang Theory : Docteur Sheldon Cooper , Docteur Leonard Hofstadter, Docteur Rajesh Koothrappali, Monsieur Howard Wolowitz.

CIS Miami : Horatio Caine

Monk : Adrien Monk

Castle : Richard Castle

Desperate Housewives : Susan Mayer, Lynette Scavo , Gabrielle Solis , Bree Van de Kamp.

Glee : Le Glee CLub

Et ... VOUS !

Nous avons invités d'autres personnes mais certaines n'ont pas pu venir ! ( quel dommage ... )

Pour aller à la cérémonie c'est par là !


	2. Chapter 2 : Un Mariage Ordinaire !

**UN MARIAGE ORDINAIRE : **

**(Histoire en ligne sur mon blog "dans la catégorie Crossover" avec les musiques et les photos des invitées pour vous repérer ^^)**

**(** **Best Day of my life - American Authors)**

«- On peut y aller », affirma la jeune femme avec un sourire crispé , tout en plissant les plis de sa robe .

«- Tu es magnifique Gillian !» S'exclama une brune habillée d'une robe rose bonbon .

«- Abby à raison !»

«-Vous êtes sûre ?»

«- Rhoo puisque Sam et moi on te le dit ! Tu es sublime dans cette robe !» Renchérit la dénommé Abby .

La psychologue émit une grimace dubitative puis se retourna face à ses amies .

«- Quand Cal te verra il ne saura plus quoi dire !» Déclara la gothique sous les rires des deux femmes . « Oh ! on a oublié le plus important !"»Dit-elle en prenant un pendentif serti d'une belle pierre bleue qu'elle passa au coup de son amie.

«- Voilà pour l'objet bleu... Et pour l'objet neuf , je t'ai acheté ce bracelet en argent pour l'occasion.» Signifia la blonde en passant le bijou au poignet de la marié .

«- Oh mince je n'ai pas pensé à demander un objet emprunté !» Déclara inquiète Gillian .

Abby fronça ses sourcils à cette annonce puis enleva avec rapidité une de ses multiple bagues colorées avant de la tendre à la future mariée.

«- Merci Abby, fit celle-ci en admirant le crâne rose fluo à son doigt. «Et les strass vont parfaitement avec mon bracelet !»

La jeune femme brune lui offrit un grand sourire puis posa ses mains de chaque côté des épaules de la jeune femme pour ensuite affirmer :

«- Tu es la plus belle meringue qu'on a jamais vu ! J'ai même envie de te croquer !»

Et c'est sous cette réplique que les trois amies rirent . Après ces brèves éclats , Abby serra la mariée dans ses bras et lui souffla au creux de son oreille :

«-T'inquiètes pas ça va bien se passer . Je suis sûre que Cal ne se fait pas autant de soucis .»

* * *

«- Rhoo bon sang !» S'énerva un homme en tentant pour la troisième fois de faire un noeud de cravate.

«- Calme toi Cal...» Soupira un homme assis tout en faisant tourner une canne entre ses mains .

«- Comment tu peux dire ça Greg ?! Alors que ça fais plus d'une demi-heure que j'essaye de faire un noeud avec cette foutue cravate !» S'exaspéra l'expert en mensonge face à un miroir .

«- Bah... reste en T-Shirt, tu seras moins coincé» Répliqua le médecin en se levant pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

À ces paroles Cal se retourna brusquement face à son ami et lui lança un regard noir .

«- Je savais que j'aurais du prendre Derek pour être mon deuxième témoin !»

«- Dans ce cas tu aurais du me le demander avant, j'aurais été ravi d'accepter» Dit une voix amusée derrière son dos.

«- Quand on parle du plus beau médecin des États-Unis.» Déclara son confrère d'un ton cynique.

«- Derek ?!» , s'exclama Cal en reconnaissant son ami , «Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être déjà à l'église ?» Questionna le marié stressé en essayant toujours de faire son noeud .

«-Je voulais juste savoir quelle musique choisir pour votre entrée à l'église...»

«- Attends une minutes ! C'est pas Greg qui devait s'en occuper ?!» Demanda l'expert en langage corporel en déviant son regard sur House qui avait soudainement baissé sa tête pour fixer ses chaussures . «Non c'est pas vrai Greg ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?!»

«-Bien sûr que non!» fit-il d'un air révolté. «J'ai juste délégué... Moi et les mariages...»

«- Tu ... !» Lightman marqua une pause puis déclara d'un ton exacerbé. «Jt'e jure je sais pas si qui me retient de ne pas te frapper !»

«- Premièrement, je suis handicapé donc me frapper reviendrait à te faire passer pour un sale type. Ce que tu es déjà remarque... Et enfin, je suis ton témoin et vu que le deuxième n'est pas encore arrivé, je crois que tu ne peux vraiment pas de passer de moi...»

«-Ah bah en parlant de lui ! Je peux savoir où il est ?!» Questionna Cal en délaissant sa cravate pour fixer ses deux amis d'un air furibond .

Ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules et Derek s'approcha du marié pour l'apaiser et tenter de nouer la cravate récalcitrante.

«- Arrêtes de t'angoisser ! Tout va bien se passer !»

«- Je suis d'accord avec Derek» Approuva House, «Tu vas attraper un ulcère si tu continue comme ça !» Cette réplique lui valut un nouveau regard noir de son ami ce qui ne l'arrêta pas pour autant puis il continua dans sa lancé , «Quoi c'est vrai ?! Tu sais à ton âge , il faut faire attention ! Et si je te dis ça c'est en tant que médecin renommé !»

«- On devrait peut-être y aller maintenant ! Arriver en retard à son mariage n'est pas très sérieux.» Fit remarquer le médecin de Seattle en regardant sa montre.

«-Mouais ...» Souffla agacé le marié en passant devant les deux hommes qui le suivirent pour se rendre à la voiture .

«- C'est moi qui conduit !» s'écria House en boitant jusqu'au véhicule.

«- PAS QUESTION !» Crièrent en même temps les deux autres .

«- Dommage parce que c'est mes clés et ma voiture» fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

«-J'espère juste pouvoir être encore en vie pour assister à mon propre mariage !» Siffla Cal en montant à l'avant de la voiture côté passager .

«- Bof, Tu ne rateras pas grand chose...» répliqua Gregory en tendant nonchalamment sa canne au futur marié pour pouvoir s'assoir derrière le volant.

Derek leva ses yeux au ciel en songeant que cette journée ne faisait que commencer puis rentra lui aussi dans le véhicule pour se mettre sur la banquette arrière .

Au bout de plusieurs minutes , Cal regarda de manière intrigué le paysage défilé à travers la vitre puis demanda :

«- C'est bizarre mais ce coin là ne me dis rien du tout ... Tu es sûr d'avoir pris le bon chemin Greg ?»

«-Je sais pas... c'était pas à...ah merde, je ne me souviens plus du nom de la ville...»

«- Attends j'espère que tu rigoles là ...» Déclara l'expert en mensonge harassé en se pinçant l'arrête du nez .

«- Ah tu me connais, les seules blagues qui me font rire sont celles sur les handicapés. Quoique celles sur la religion sont pas trop mal non plus.»

«- MAIS DITES MOI QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! NE ME DITES PAS QU'ON EST PERDU !»

«- Si tu veux ! On n'est pas perdu ! On est juste ... Pas sur le bon chemin !»

«-JE VAIS LE TUER !»

«-Ok les gars on se calme... Je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter et essayer de retrouver la bonne direction...»

House se rangea sur le coté de la route sous le conseil de Derek et les trois hommes descendirent en même temps du véhicule pour respirer.

Enfin dehors Cal commença à faire les cents pas tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensible , alors que les deux médecins tentaient à l'aide de leur smartphones de retrouver leur chemin .

«-Oh -Oh ...» S'exclama soudainement House .

«- Quoi encore ?!» Demanda l'expert en mensonge irrité en s'arrêtant brusquement face à ses amis .

«- On a plus de réseau ...»

À ces mots le visage de Lightman se décomposa puis sans prévenir il décrocha un magnifique coup de poing sur le visage du médecin qui s'écroula au sol sous la force du coup . Après quoi Derek se précipita vers la victime pour s'assurer de son état .

«- Ah bon sang ça me démangeait depuis un moment !» Affirma Cal tout en massant sa main devenue douloureuse .

«- J'espère que ça t'as soulagé au moins» , dit Derek avec un air réprobateur, «car ton témoin aura un énorme coquard pour la cérémonie.»

«- Si je peux vous y emmener!» enchaina l'intéressé. «Car là, en plus d'être infirme, je suis devenu complètement aveugle d'un oeil!»

«-Ouais bah estime toi heureux qu'il y ait Derek parce que c'est pas qu'un coquard que je t'aurais fais !» S'écria l'expert en langage corporel en pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur l'énergumène au sol .

Le médecin se releva, aidé de son ami puis continua: «C'est bon oh lala, j'ai une carte dans ma boite à gant. C'était pas la peine de m'exploser l'oeil pour ça!» Enragea l'homme en boitant lentement jusqu'au côté passager de sa voiture .

«- Si tu ne marche pas plus vite crois moi que son frère jumeau ne va pas tarder à apparaître !»

«- C'est demandé si gentiment ...»

Après quelques minutes d'intense recherche dans la boîte à gant entre contravention non payé , flacon de vicodin , sandwich périmé d'un mois et des bonbons colorés qui n'en n'étaient pas ... House cria enfin de victoire en brandissant en l'air la carte routière . Suite à ça , il dépila celle-ci sur le capot de la voiture , et commença, avec l'aide de Derek, à trouver leur position .

«- Ah je crois qu'on est là!» S'exclama le jeune médecin.

«-Où ça, là ?!» Grogna le futur époux.

«-Euh ben... ici...» Dit le brun en désignant une petite route entourée de kilomètre de verdure.

«- MAIS ICI C'EST LA CAMBROUSSE ! IL N'Y A QUE DE L'HERBE ET TROIS VACHES QUI SE COURT APRÈS ! EN PLUS IL N'Y A AUCUN PANNEAU DE SIGNALISATION À DEUX KILOMÈTRES À LA RONDE ! ON PEUT-ÊTRE N'IMPORTE OÙ ! JE SAVAIS QUE J'AURAIS DU CONDUIRE !» Hurla Cal en faisant de grand geste avec ses bras.

«-T'inquiètes pas», fit Gregory, «Il y a sûrement une ville pas loin...»

«- Mouais SÛREMENT !» Répéta l'expert en mensonge acerbe .

Sur ces mots House continua d'examiner la surface du papier. Finalement, il dû complètement retourner la carte pour apercevoir la première agglomération.

«-C'est bon, j'ai trouvé des maisons.» Dit-il en riant, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de ses camarades.

«- On doit pas se trouver bien loin de l'église !» Affirma Derek sûr de lui tout en faisant glisser son doigt sur la carte . « Raaah j'arrive pas lire ce qui est écris là !»

«- Ils sont vraiment pas malin les personnes qui ont créé cette carte ! Ils ont tracé la national en rouge en plein milieu sur le nom d'un lieu !» S'indigna House .

«- Attendez ...» Fit Cal en se plaçant entre les deux hommes . «Mais c'est pas une route ! C'est ...» , L'expert en mensonge marqua un pause , passa son pouce sur la trace rouge et cria : «DU KETCHUP !»

«- Oups...»

Lightman s'approcha dangereusement de son ami mais Derek s'interposa et le raisonna: «-L'important c'est qu'on sait où on va, non?»

Le futur marié ne répondit rien et se précipita vers la voiture pour s'installer côté n'osa pas demander de récupérer sa place et donna les clés de la voiture au nouveau chauffeur. Shepherd monta silencieusement dans le véhicule, toujours à l'arrière en faisant attention à récupérer la canne pour éviter tout malencontreux incidents. La voiture démarra et le trajet continua dans un étrange calme.

* * *

«- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils fichent! La cérémonie doit bientôt commencer.» S'exclama un homme impatient sur le perron de l'église.

«- Il devrait déjà être là depuis 30 mn au moins ...» Renchérit un autre homme vêtu d'un costume en regardant sa montre .

«- Booth, tu devrais peut-être les appeler... Greg ne répond jamais quand c'est moi...»

«- Oui tu as raison!» Seeley sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche puis commença à chercher le numéro de son correspondant . Il s'arrêta subitement dans son action en voyant au loin trois hommes sortir d'un véhicule .«Ce sont eux, non?» Demanda l'agent du FBI en plissant ses yeux .

«- Je crois... On reconnais facilement Cal à sa démarche.» Ce dernier arriva rapidement et passa sans un mot les sourcils froncés devant les deux hommes. House en profita pour ce poster à côté de son meilleur ami et sortit une pilule de Vicodin qu'il avala d'une traite. «Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!» Interrogea James. «C'est quoi cet oeil noir tout enflé?»

«-Oh, c'est pour qu'on reconnaisse bien le témoin» , sourit House .

«- Et pourquoi Cal avait l'air en colère quand il est passé devant nous ?» Demanda Booth .

«-C'est une longue histoire ...» Souffla Derek .

« Ouais et elle est pas drôle à raconter ! En fait si mais pas aussi drôle que celle sur la religion.» Déclara l'homme à la canne .

«-Et le deuxième témoin n'est pas avec vous?» Continua le cancérologue

«-Quoi! il est pas encore arrivé? Bon moi il faut que je file démarrer la cérémonie !», lança le médecin de Seattle avant de rentrer par la porte de derrière.

«- On devrait tous rentrer vu l'heure ! Tout le monde est déjà installé depuis un petit moment . Informa Seeley .

«- Bon bah comme ça j'aurai la scène à moi tout seul!» Plaisanta House avant de franchir les portes afin de se mettre vers l'hôtel à sa place de témoin au côté de Cal.

Suite à cette réplique Wilson et Booth levèrent leur yeux au ciel et pénètrent à leur tour dans l'église pour s'assoir sur leur chaises respectives.

* * *

Alors que le futur époux gesticulait dans tout les sens depuis une bonne dizaine de minute en guettant la porte principal de l'église , il demanda :

«-Mais il est où bon sang ?! Il devrait être là depuis longtemps ! C'est quand même mon témoin !»

«- Je te rappelle que la seule chose importante que tu dois attendre aujourd'hui, c'est Gillian qui viendra vers toi pour te dire oui.» , lui glissa son ami le plus sérieusement du monde.

«- Oui mais sans bague ça risque d'être difficile !» Riposta amèrement Cal , anxieux par la situation.

«- Tu es dans une église. Alors peut être que Dieu pourra arranger un petit miracle pour le plus beau jour de ta vie.»

«- Mouais bah j'espère qu'il va arrivé dans cinq minutes le miracle ! Parce que crois moi , au delà de ce délais , il te ressemblera trait pour trait !»

«- Oh impossible, il ne pourra jamais être aussi beau que moi!» Ria le docteur un peu trop fort.

«- Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça ...» Fit Cal en remarquant que la majorité des regards des personnes présentent étaient dirigés sur le médecin.

«- Bah c'est bien pour ça que tout le monde me regarde, non? Peut-être que c'est moi que Gillian devrait épouser au lieu de choisir un homme aussi petit.»

«- C'est vrai qu'entre un estropié et un homme de petite taille , le choix est vite fait !» Répliqua t-il en lançant un regard en biais à son ami . «Tu sais Greg , tu devrais faire attention, il ne te reste plus qu'un seul oeil... et je t'interdis de t'en servir pour lorgner sur ma femme.»

«- "Future" femme! Et si dieu exauce mon souhait à la place du tien, elle ne le sera jamais!»

«- Comment ça ?! Tu ne veux pas que je me marie ?»

«-Si tu le fais, notre relation ne sera plus comme avant... adieu les Monster Trucks et bonjour les enfants... À propos, si tu me colle comme parrain, c'est toi qui recevra un coquard.»

«- Ne t'inquiètes pas si cela devais arriver en bon père que je suis je ferais tout pour leur donner le meilleur, donc je pense que je choisirais quelqu'un d'autre...»

House n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une musique s'éleva doucement, annonçant le commencement d'une belle histoire d'amour.

«- Si les bagues n'arrivent pas à temps, je te passerai un stylo et tu lui en dessinera une au doigt. À compter qu'elle accepte de s'enchainer à toi pour le restant de ses jours...», lui souffla le médecin à l'oreille en se redressant.

«- Et ton deuxième coquards tu préfère que je te le dessine ou que je que je te le fasse à ma façon !» Riposta t-il en lui présentant son poing serré .

«- Chut, la cérémonie commence! Et mon idée pourrais être super romantique si c'était pas toi qui le faisait!»

Cal soupira de la bêtise de son ami et commença à fixer intensément la porte de l'église . Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la plus belle femme que Cal ait jamais vu. La lumière des vitraux se reflétait sur le blanc nacré de sa robe et créait des éclats lumineux avec les perles cousues sur le tissus. La mariée avançait à pas mesurer au bras d'un homme aux cheveux gris qui affichait un léger sourire sur son visage en voyant les regards émerveillés des invités portés sur la jeune femme . Les demoiselles d'honneurs arrivèrent à la suite et se dirigèrent à coté des témoins. Abby en profita pour saluer les membre de son équipe sur les bancs de messe et faire un petit clin d'oeil à son meilleur ami qui conduisait la belle mariée . Gibbs lui rendit son salut sous la forme d'un petit sourire en coin dont il avait le secret. Puis l'agent spécial arrivant enfin face au futur époux , prit la main de Gillian dans la sienne afin de la passer à celui-ci.

Cal lu dans le regard du marines un simple avertissement concernant le respect qu'il devra à sa femme. Suite à ça l'expert en mensonge avait simplement hoché sa tête, comme une sorte de pacte tacite entre les deux hommes au travers de cet échange silencieux .Gillian émit un léger rire en voyant cela et se positionna ensuite face à son compagnon avec ses deux mains dans les siennes .

«-Tu es magnifique ...» Lui souffla t-il en la dévorant du regard.

«- Pas besoin de me le dire, ça se lisait sur ton visage. Tu sais, les micro-expressions...»

«- Oui », certifia t-il avec un léger rire .

«- Bon et bien je crois que nous pouvons commencer la cérémonie !» Déclara le prêtre alors qu'il se positionna face aux deux futurs époux . «Mais avant de commencer j'aimerais savoir si une personne souhaite s'opposer à ce mariage?»

Un silence de cathédrale se fit dans l'habitacle quand soudainement une voix s'éleva :

«- Bah en fait puisque vous en parlez...»

«- Greg !» Crièrent à l'unisson quelques invités dont le futur marié.

«- Ok , ok ... Je me tais. C'était juste pour gagner un peu de temps pour que tu puisses fuir, Cal .» Murmura l'homme à la canne.

«- Tu le veux vraiment cette oeil au beurre noir !»

À cette réplique House se rembrunit et le religieux débuta son discours avec une mine interrogative suite à la conversation qu'il venait d'assister . Quelques minutes plus tard vint le moment de l' échange des voeux .

«-Cal, voulez-vous prendre Gillian comme épouse , et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle, dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves , dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ?

«-Oui je le veux .»

« -Et vous, Gillian, voulez-vous prendre Cal comme époux ,et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle, dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves ,dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ?

«- Oui je le veux ...» Affirma la jeune femme d'une voix émue avec des larmes coulant sur son visage .

Un éternuement bruyant se fit entendre et la voix grave du témoin continua: «-Pardon, mais c'est tellement ...émouvant !»

Cal leva les yeux au ciel et songea qu'il n'aurait jamais dû choisir le docteur le plus irresponsable de tout les États-Unis. Enfin, lui il était venu au moins.

«-Bien nous allons pouvoir procéder aux échanges des alliances , que le témoin nous les apporte .»

À cette demande un nouveau silence se fit et Gillian fronça ses sourcils en regardant l'homme de sa vie lancer plusieurs regards du côté de la grande porte.»

«- Greg ...» Marmonna Cal pour son ami . «Il est où?»

«- Qui donc?»

«- Tu rigoles j'espère ! Le témoin qui a les alliances et qui devait être là depuis plus d'une heure !»

«- Il ne prend pas son rôle autant à coeur que moi.» Plaisanta-it-l

Le silence devint un peu plus pesant dans la salle et le prêtre regarda intensément le premier témoin qui leva les mains comme pour clamer son innocence. House se pencha à nouveau vers son ami et lui demanda au creux de son oreille :

«- Tu veux mon stylo?»

Par bonheur, la réponse de Cal fut couverte par un énorme bruit de moteur juste derrière les grandes portes en chêne. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent de nouveau et tout le monde put admirer la belle voiture grise de collection garée devant l'église. Un homme blond s'avança en sprintant et faillit trébucher sur les marches du coeur.

«- Désolé, j'ai du récupérer mon costume à la teinture juste avant car il avait plein de petit bout de chaire humaine. Le cadavre de ce matin était...»

«- Je crois qu'ils ne veulent pas savoir Jane» , lui rappela une jeune femme brune en tailleur, arrivant juste derrière lui. Lisbon partit s'asseoir sur les banc des invités et laissa son consultant s'expliquer avec le marié furieux.

«- Vraiment ? C'était pourtant tellement fascinant de voir ses tripes étendues...»

« - **PATRICK** !» S'écria Lightman énervé par le comportement de son ami. «Comment as tu pu venir en retard à mon propre mariage alors que tu es mon témoin?!» Questionna l'homme en colère en pointant un doigt inquisiteur sur le mentalist alors que Gillian tentait avec difficulté de le retenir en agrippant son bras.

« - Oh, j'avais oublié !» Répondit-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur. «Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi.»

«- Je crois que je viens de trouver ton frère jumeaux Greg !» Répliqua l'expert en mensonge en lui présentant son poing serré ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de peur à Patrick . À cette réplique la psychologue se mit entre les deux hommes puis posa ses deux mains sur le torse de son compagnon , afin de le calmer.

«- Cal ! Regardes moi s'il te plait.»

Le concerné toujours la mâchoire crispée ne daigna pas détourner son regard emprunt d'une grande colère de son ami, enfin peut-être plus ... après ce qu'il avait fait .

«- Chéri ! Tu ne vas pas le frapper en plein milieu de l'église quand même ?!» S'offusqua la jeune femme.

«-Ça me gêne pas ...» Répliqua t-il en lançant un regard lourd de sens à l'homme aux cheveux blond qui avait légèrement reculé d'un pas suite à ces paroles.

«- Cal , si tu fais ça tu risques de gâcher notre plus beau jour de notre vie ! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?»

À cette question Cal fit une petite moue puis ancra son regard dans celui dans la jeune femme pour ensuite lui murmurer : «- Non ...»

«- Bien ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! Et puis maintenant que Patrick est là on va pouvoir échanger nos alliances !» Fit Gillian d'un ton enjoué , alors que son compagnon lui souriait tendrement. «N'est-ce pas Patrick ?» Demanda t-elle en fixant cet fois-ci son attention sur le témoin .

«- Oui !»Affirma sur le concerné sur le même ton.

Voyant que leur ami respectif ne faisait toujours aucun geste, les futurs marié le regardèrent avec insistance lorsque celui-ci ayant enfin compris le message, proclama :

«-Oh ! Excusez moi ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête parfois !» Répondit le consultant en fouillant dans les poches de sa veste de costume.

«- Moui, on l'avait remarqué ...» Acquiesça Lightman à voix basse .

«-Cal ...» Rétorqua sa compagne afin de le rappeler à l'ordre .

«- Bon, elles viennent ces alliances !» S'impatienta Cal , alors que quelques invités commencèrent à rire de la situation qui devenait de plus en plus comique .

«- Oui , oui ...juste deux minutes ...» Déclara Jane d'un ton distrait en fouillant encore ses poches .

«- Ça fait déjà trois là !»

«- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sur de les avoir mis quelques part...»Le mentalist s'arrêta et décerna le plus beau de ses sourire à son ami: «Oh mais qu'est ce que tu as derrière l'oreille Cal?» fit il avant de sortir, comme par magie, deux alliances en or rutilantes.

Pour toute réponse l'expert en mensonge lui jeta un regard remplit de dédain et arracha des mains les deux anneaux que tenait le consultant .

«- Merci Patrick !» Soupira Gillian. «Heuu... par contre tu peux me dire pourquoi les alliances sont dans une pochette en plastique où il y a marqué preuve n°1 dessus?» Demanda la jeune femme en regardant avec suspicion les objets en question.

«- Oh, aucune importance... Par contre, pensez à bien les laver après la cérémonie, d'accord?» fit le blond d'un air très sérieux avant de s'écarter rapidement pour rejoindre sa place de second témoin sous le regard furieux de Cal .

«- Mais quel c...» Commença à dire l'expert en mensonge vite coupé par le religieux.

«- Bien maintenant que nous avons les alliances nous allons pourvoir continuer la cérémonie par l'échange des anneaux !»

«- Mouais ...» Marmonna Lightman en ouvrant le petit sachet en plastique pour y faire glisser les bijoux en or dans sa main .

«- Veuillez me remettre les alliances, s'il vous plaît.» Le marié donna les deux bagues au prêtre et celui-ci déclara. «Veuillez répéter après moi : Cal , je te donne cette alliance, symbole des vœux que nous avons prononcés aujourd'hui.»

«-Cal , je te donne cette alliance, symbole des vœux que nous avons prononcés aujourd'hui.» Répéta la jeune femme émue en passant une alliance au doigt de son compagnon .

«- Avec elle, je remets entre tes mains tout mon amour et tout mon respect, toutes mes joies et toutes mes peines afin de t'honorer de tout mon être et de toute mon âme.»

«-Avec elle, je remets entre tes mains tout mon amour et tout mon respect, toutes mes joies et toutes mes peines afin de t'honorer de tout mon être et de toute mon âme...» Termina de dire Gillian en pleurant suite à l'émotion qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. La voyant faire Cal sourit puis effaça les quelques larmes sur ses joues pour ensuite en prendre les mains de sa compagne dans les siennes.

«- C'est trop beau ...» Pleura la gothique au côté de la mariée.

«- Moi je préfère le moment du gâteau.», dit House assez fort pour que les premiers rang entendent et pouffent de rire.

«- Hum Hum ...» Toussota un homme dans l'assistance pour faire arrêter les comerages de certains.

«- Rhaa c'était de l'humour Gibbs !» Réfuta le médecin en ayant remarquer le marines une main devant sa bouche.

«- Heuuu continuons !» Proclama le prêtre en voyant Lightman s'énervé sur place . «Cal répéter après moi ! Gillian , je te donne cette alliance, symbole des vœux que nous avons prononcés aujourd'hui.»

«-Gillian je te donne cette alliance, symbole des vœux que nous avons prononcés aujourd'hui.»

«-Avec elle, je remets entre tes mains tout mon amour et tout mon respect, toutes mes joies et toutes mes peines afin de t'honorer de tout mon être et de toute mon âme.»

«-Avec elle, je remets entre tes mains tout mon amour et tout mon respect, toutes mes joies et toutes mes peines afin de t'honorer de tout mon être et de toute mon âme.» Suite à cette phrase le marié passa l'alliance au doigt de son épouse tout en la regardant avec tendresse.

«- Sous cette promesse mutuel je vous déclara Mari et femme !»

«- LE BISOU, LE BISOU !» Cria Jane en commençant à taper des mains en rythmes.

Le prêtre le regarda, consterné et fit un signe de croix en sa direction, comme pour exorciser cet homme qui gâchait le meilleur moment de la vie des deux mariés.

«-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ...» Soupira le religieux.

«- Avec plaisir !» Fit Cal en prenant dans ses bras sa femme afin de la renverser pour l'embrasser passionnément. Celle-ci ria de ce geste et passa ses deux bras autour du coup de son homme pour profiter pleinement du baiser sous les applaudissement et les cris de joie des invités.

«- C'est génial !» S'écria Abby en se jetant dans les bras de House pour partager son bonheur. Ce dernier ne sachant que faire face à ce câlin improvisé resta complètement stoïque.

Voyant Samantha, un peu perdue, qui cachait son enthousiasme, Jane s'avança l'air ravi et écarta ses bras pour inviter la jeune femme à imiter son amie surexcitée. La militaire le vit faire et avec un sourire timide, elle tourna négativement sa tète en désignant un homme dans l'assemblée. Patrick se retourna et vit son ami Jack O'Neill, le regarder d'un oeil noir, poussant des jurons et imitant des menace de mort avec ses mains. Le mentalist prit peur et recula d'un pas de la blonde, mais se rapprocha tout aussitôt d'elle pour lui glisser quelques mot à l'oreilles. Jack remarqua de loin sa femme rire, et il se promit de se venger de ce blondinet qui lui servait d'ami, durant la fête. À bout de souffle les deux mariés se séparèrent et c'est main dans la main qu'ils traversèrent l'église suivit de près par leur témoin respectif.

«- Bah c'était court ...» Marmonna Patrick à son ami médecin.

«-Ah c'est sûr quand on vient que pour la fin !» Rétorqua House rieur.

Alors que Cal et Gillian se trouvait désormais à l'extérieur , une haie d'honneur s'était formée pour acclamer les nouveaux mariés.

«-Vive les mariés !» S'exclamèrent en coeur les invités en jetant des pétales de rose sur le couple.

«-Toute le monde se regroupe !«Cria une jeune femme brune. «Je vais prendre une photo !»

«- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je le fasse Vala ?» Demanda inquiet un homme à lunette.

«- Rhoo c'est bon Daniel ... Je sais encore comment marche un ...» L'ex voleuse sembla chercher ses mots quand l'archéologue soupira : «- Appareil photo ...»

«-Oui c'est ça ! Bon mets toi avec les autres sur les marches ! Je vais mettre le retardateur !»

«- Ok ...» Le docteur Jackon lança un dernier regard dépité à la jeune femme puis se plaça au côté de son ami Jack.

Vala commença à mettre avec difficulté l'appareil sur un trépied quand un jeune homme s'exclama : «- Tu veux de l'aide Vala?»

«- Non c'est bon McGee je gère parfaitement la situation !» Rétorqua t-elle à l'agent du Ncis alors qu'elle faillit faire tomber l'objet au sol.

«-C'est ce qu'on voit ...» Soupira blasée une femme asiatique.

«- Ne t'énerves pas Cristina , c'est une magnifique journée pas besoin de stresser ...»

«- Mais Owen ! Cal et Gillian on désigné Vala comme photographe , c'est comme si tu demandais à Mini Grey de faire de la Cardio !»

«- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ...»Répliqua son compagnon en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

«- Pas du tout !»

«- C'est pas faux !» Renchérit une femme aux yeux bleus derrière le couple de médecin.

«- Ah tu vois Meredith approuve !» Répliqua Yang à son homme.

«- Moi aussi !» Fit House en levant sa main alors qu'il se trouvait à côté de Cristina. «J'ai déjà vu Mini Grey en action et franchement ... Si tu n'avais pas été là Owen je crois que le patient aurait décédé dans les secondes qui suivaient .»

«- Vous êtes pas possible ...» Soupira exacerbé le rouquin.

«- Bon elle l'a prend cette photo qu'on en finisse ! J'commence à avoir faim moi !» Déclara un jeune homme brun en sautillant sur place.

«- T'as toujours faim de toute façon Eli !» Riposta un autre homme aux yeux bleus.

«- Excuse moi du peu Tony ! Mais entre moi et toi , celui qui mange le plus bah c'est toi ...»

«- Peut-être mais MOI contrairement à toi j'entretient ma ligne !

«- Mouais bah redouble d'effort parce que à cette allure là , les criminels n'auront même plus besoin de courir pour te semer!»

À cette réplique une femme brune éclata de rire.

«-Et ça te fais rire Ziva ?!» S'offusqua l'Italien.

«-Très !»

L'agent du Ncis se rembrunit alors que de l'autre côté du groupe un homme cria :

«- Arrêtez de vous coller à moi !»

«- Calme moi toi Adrien ...» Fit un homme aux cheveux roux en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

«-Comment veux tu que je me calme Horatio alors que plusieurs médecins sont autour de moi transportant des germes de patient malade !»

«-Ça va aller respire un bon coup.»

Pendant que les invités s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient , Vala réussit enfin sa tâche et activa le retardateur.

«- C'est bon ! On peut y aller !» Confirma l'ex voleuse en courant se placer à droite de Daniel.

«- Ah bah enfin !» S'écrièrent l'ensemble des invités.

«- À trois tout le monde dit ...» Commença à dire Vala mais qui fut brusquement coupé par un homme qui hurla : «- LINGEEEETTE !»

À ce cris tout les invités prirent peur et bougèrent dans tout les sens sauf les mariés qui ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de se qui pouvait se passer autour. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'un flash se déclencha.

«- Arh désolé Adrien ...» S'excusa un homme aux cheveux châtain tout en se mouchant.

«- TU VIENS DE M'ETERNUER DESSUS !» Continua d'hurler le détective en faisant des gestes dans tout les sens avec ses bras.

«- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!» Questionna interloqué House.

«- Je crois que c'est Castle qui a éternué sur Monk ce qui a provoqué une réaction en chaîne et ...»

«- Merci pour cette brillante explication Tempérance !» Coupa l'homme à la canne avec ironie.

«- Je n'avais pas fini mais ... de rien !»

Gregory roula des yeux puis soupira.

«- Bon bah tout le monde se rassemble pour une nouvelle photo !» Cria Vala pour se faire entendre.

Suite à cette requête tout le monde râla et se remirent en positon , la jeune femme brune appuya une nouvelle fois sur le retardateur et couru une nouvelle fois vers son archéologue.

«- Tout le monde dit ...»

«- VIVE PATRICK !» S'écria le mentalist avec un grand sourire.

Les invités répétèrent machinalement avec leur plus beau sourire ce que le blond avait crier quand une rafale de flash se fit.

«- Et voilà c'est finit !» Déclara l'apprenti photographe en se dirigeant vers l'appareil photo pour vérifier si la prise était bonne.

«-Ah bah zut ... Je crois que j'ai déclenché le mode rafale.» Fit la brune en commençant à visionner chaque cliché.

«-Elle est pas mal celle-là avec Cal et Gillian enlacé !» Déclara Daniel alors qu'il regardait l'écran de l'appareil par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. «Ah dommage sur la suivante la tête de Cal est tourné vers l'arrière. Mais pourquoi sur la troisième photo il brandit son poing... Mais il est passé où Patrick sur la dernière photo ?» Demanda intrigué l'archéologue.

«-Ici ! » Dit Vala en levant l'appareil pour prendre un dernier cliché du consultant du CBI qui arborait un magnifique oeil au beurre noir.

Un peu plus loin l'ex voleuse aperçut Gregory et l'interpella afin de prendre une nouvelle photo.

«- Vous êtes magnifique côte à côte !» S'exclama hilare Vala ainsi que Daniel.

«- Bah tu vois Greg j'ai tenu ma promesse en te trouvant un frère jumeaux !» Proclama Cal en passant devant les deux hommes qui aboraient un léger sourire de mépris.

«- Hahaha très drôle Cal !» Répliqua le blond avec sarcasme.

«- Bon tout le monde nous suit pour se rendre au lieu où il y aura la fête !» Cria Gillian pour que tout les invités puissent l'entendre.

Suite à ça ces derniers commencèrent à se rendre dans leur véhicule respectif. La marié entra dans la Cadillac rouge de son mari et commença à lui parler quand elle se rendit compte que l'homme à ses côtés était tout sauf son mari.

«-Patrick ?!» Dit-elle interloquée.

Le mentalist au sourire ravageur tourna sa tête à l'appel de son nom et déclara d'une voix séductrice : «- Hello belle demoiselle ! Je vous emmène quelque part ?»

La psychologue n'eu même pas le temps de répondre que le consultant démarra en trombe la voiture. Alors que Cal discutait tranquillement avec Gibbs, Booth s'approcha des deux hommes avec un air inquiet.

«- Heu Cal, ça ne serait pas ta voiture qui part là...»

Le concerné se retourna brusquement et s'est avec effroi qu'il vit sa voiture de collection s'éloignée .

«- Vous n'avez pas vu Patrick par hasard ?» Questionna House en regardant de tout les côtés. «Non, parce qu'il m'a dit qu'on partait ensemble et sa voiture est encore là!»

«- MERDE !» Cria l'expert en mensonge en comprenant que son ami lui avait piqué sa voiture.

«- Je crois qu'en plus d'avoir volé ta voiture , je crois qu'il a aussi volé ta femme ...» Constata Wilson en récupérant le voile de la mariée qui était tombée au sol.

«- JE VAIS LE TUER !» Hurla Lightman en se dirigeant vers la DS du mentalist.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» Demanda Derek en voyant son ami entrer dans le véhicule du consultant. House s'installa à coté de lui, espérant pouvoir assister à un combat de catch entre les deux "amis".

Pour toute réponse l'expert en mensonge mit le contact et démarra à vive à allure en s'écriant : «C'EST UN HOMME MORT !»

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard Cal arriva enfin à destination et fit un dérapage contrôler avec la voiture. Après quoi il descendit de celle-ci en claquant la portière avec violence et regarda avec dédain son ami blond qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre sa Cadillac.

«- Ça trainait un peu en embrassade alors j'ai pris un peu d'avance. En tout cas j'adore ta voiture! Tu ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir empruntée?» Questionna Jane avec un immense sourire.

Lightman ancra son regard noir dans celui de son ami et répondit d'une voix neutre : «-Non pas du tout ...» Et à cette phrase , l'expert en mensonge clé en main appuya le bout de métal contre la carrosserie de la DS. Il fixa sans ciller Patrick et marcha avec lenteur tout en continuant d'appuyé la clé sur le flanc de la voiture. Après être arrivé au bout il s'approcha du blond et lui rendit avec un léger rictus les clés de son véhicule.

«- Merci Cal.» Dit le mentalist.

«- Pas de quoi !» Fit Cal en rejoignant son épouse pour vérifier si les derniers préparatifs étaient en place.

«- Moi qui pensait qu'il y aurait eu une baston ...» Soupira House déçu en suivant le couple sur leur pas.

Jane resta planter près de sa voiture défiguré pendant que les autres convives arrivaient et se garaient à ses cotés.

* * *

«- Ooh Bree tu t'es surpassée cette fois-ci ! La pièce montée est superbe !» S'extasia Gillian en observant sous toute les coutures le dit gâteau à plusieurs étage.

«- Evidement, je veux faire le plus beau des gâteaux pour le mariage de mes amis.»

«- J'ai hâte d'y gouter !» S'exclama une adolescente tout sourire.

«- Et bien il faudra un peu de patience Emily pour y goutter.» Dit la rousse dans un sourire en rajoutant un peu de glaçage sur le dessert.

«- Oh pas de problème, je suis persuadée que vos plat sont aussi délicieux que le dessert.»

«- Merci Emily !» Fit Bree chaleureusement.

«- Excuse moi Je dois aller accueillir les autres invités dans le jardin , je vous laisse entre vous !» Déclara Gillian en sortant de la cuisine de l'immense propriété que Cal et elle même avait loué pour l'occasion.

* * *

Au même moment Cal était entrain de faire le tour des tables qui étaient entreposés sous un chapiteau .Il s'avança soudainement vers la table d'honneur et regarda le nom de la personne qui sera assit à côté de lui tout le long de la soirée.

«-Oh Oh .» Fit il en changeant discrètement les étiquettes de place . Derek qui l'avait vu faire ne dit rien mais partit avec un petit sourire en coin en pensant au pauvre Jane qui avait accumulé les bourdes depuis le début de la journée. Quelques instant plus tard, House vint inspecter la même table, et, son rêve de voir un combat de lutte pas complètement abandonné, remis toutes les étiquettes à leurs places initiales. Après quoi il sortit de la tente en entendant Abby crier :

«- Que toute les femmes qui ne sont pas marié viennent ici ! Gillian va lancer le bouquet pour savoir qui sera la prochaine à dire OUI !»

À cette annonce toute les femmes concernés se réunirent sous les regards amusés des autres invités. Gillian se positionna de dos par rapport à elles puis lança le bouquet en arrière de toute ses forces.

«- JE L'AI !» Cria Vala en sautant de partout. «DANIEL REGARDE !» Continua de crier la jeune femme en brandissant le bouquet.

«- Oh-mon-dieu ...» Fit Daniel dépité alors que son ami Jack s'était approché de lui pour lui offrir une tape amical sur son épaule tout en déclarant:

«- Prêt pour le grand saut petit scarabée ?!»

«- D'une falaise ... oui !»

Après cet intermède tout les invités se dirigèrent sous le chapiteau afin d'y chercher leur place et leur assiette déjà remplie. Cal le sourire au lèvre se dirigea vers la sienne en compagnie de sa femme mais il perdit brusquement celui-ci en voyant l'homme qui était assit à côté de sa place. Ce dernier lui décocha un grand sourire suivit d'un signe de la main l'invitant à venir s'asseoir. À contrecoeur, le marié se posa sur sa chaise et son voisin lui fit par de sa surprise.

«- Je suis content que tu m'es mis à coté de toi, je croyais que tu m'en voulais encore!»

Lightman ne répondit rien à son ami et serra simplement sa mâchoire.

«- Patrick , je suis ravie de te voire à coté de nous .» Déclara Gillian dans un sourire.

«- Parle pour toi...» Marmonna acerbe son mari pour lui même.

«- Je suis sûre que cela va être une soirée magnifique pour tout le monde!» S'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

«- Je suis totalement d'accord, je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir des amis aussi gentils que vous.», fit le consultant en passant son bras autours des épaule de Cal en signe de fraternité. Celui-ci tourna lentement sa tête en direction du blond et lui lança le plus violent des regards noirs. Voyant cela Jane se ravisa et enleva avec lenteur son bras des épaules de son ami.

À une table voisine la discussion était tout autre , en effet Sam était plongée dans une passionnante discussion sur les dimensions parallèles.

«- Je trouve ça tellement passionnant de savoir que d'autre moi sont peut-être entrain de révolutionner le monde avec un cerveau aussi génial que le mien ! Pas vous Docteur Carter?»

«- Excusez moi , vous vous voulez un peu de vin ?» Proposa un serveur en costume avec une bouteille dans sa main.

«-Oui volontiers !» S'exclama O'neill en lui présentant son verre. «J'crois que je vais en avoir bien besoin !»

Le serveur hocha positivement la tête et servit le militaire après quoi il partit voir d'autres tables.

«-Pour tout vous dire Docteur Cooper j'espère juste que mes doubles sont heureux de la vie qu'ils mènent dans leur propre univers.» Affirma la militaire en buvant un peu d'eau.

Howard Wolowitz s'inséra dans la conversion et déclara d'une voix torride: «-Si ça se trouve, quelque part dans l'univers, un autre moi et une autre vous sont en train de s'embraser sauvagement à bord d'un vaisseau spatial et de déchirer leurs uniforme en contemplant les planètes qu'ils ont maintes fois sauvés... côte à côte... tel Leila et Ian Solo...»

«- J'espère pour vous que vous parlez du film Star wars et non pas d'autre chose...» Dit Jack en lançant un regard insistant à l'homme au col roulé.

Comprenant le message ce dernier répliqua en balbutiant :

«- Oh ...Bah ... Oui de quoi d'autre pourrais-je parler sinon !»

«- Mouais...» Marmonna Jack.

«- Dommage que Teal'c ai dû partir sur Chulak , il aurait enfin pu avoir une longue conversation sur ce film qu'il a vu plus de dix fois !» Souffla Daniel au creux de l'oreille de Samantha . Celle-ci ria des paroles de son ami et lui répondit sur le même ton:

«- En effet... Alors Léonard que faites vous dans la vie ?» Demanda curieuse la colonel en regardant un jeune homme à lunette.

«- Oh ! Je suis Physicien expérimentaliste !

«- Comme ça doit être passionnant ! Et vous Rajesh ?» Continua de questionner la jeune femme blonde voulant en apprendre un peu plus sur les autres amis des mariés.

À la question l'Indien commença à regarder de toute les côtés la moindre présence d'une bouteille d'alcool. Car celui-ci était dans l'incapacité de parler aux femmes sont avoir préalablement bu une goutte de ce liquide. Ne comprenant pas son silence Sam regarda inquiet ses amis qui l'accompagnaient.

«- Ne faites pas attention , il est sourd !» Réfuta Léonard d'un geste de la main pour couper cours à la conversation.

Le serveur arriva à une table éloignée où des rires se firent entendre .

«- Non sérieusement James il a pas fait ça quand même !» S'exclama hilare Derek en coupant un morceau de nourriture dans son assiette.

«- Si si je t'assure ! Il a même réussit à le cacher plusieurs heures !» Fit Wilson sur le même ton. «Merci Monsieur !» Remercia t-il alors que le serveur avait remplit les verres de vin de tout les convives présent autour de la table.

«- Ce mec est cinglé !» Déclara Yang en riant.

«- Un poulet dans un hôpital ! House ne changera jamais ...» Répliqua Owen en levant les yeux aux ciel.

«- Si le chef Weber voyait un poulet dans notre hôpital je donnerais pas cher de notre peau !» Proclama Meredith en posant tendrement sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

«- J'crois qu'il aurait fait une crise cardiaque !» Blagua Christina.

«- Bah tu serais aller le sauver ! Vu que tu es la meilleure cardiologue de l'hôpital !» Rétorqua Owen.

«- Du pays !» Rectifia la jeune femme brune sous les rirent des autres invités.

Le serveur continua son service et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la salle vers une table où la discussion était plutôt silencieuse . À celle-ci se trouvait GIbbs , Horatio Caine , Monk et Mark Sloan. Ce dernier se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise car les blagues qu'il avait lancée ne semblaient pas encore avoir trouvé leur public.

«- Mais si ! Elle est drôle pourtant ! Attendez je la répète peut-être que vous l'avez mal comprise ! Un type consulte son médecin un soir d'hiver. Le médecin l'examine et lui annonce: Tu n'as plus que 2 mois à vivre. Le type répond: OK, je choisis juillet et août. Alors ?!»

Les trois hommes le regardèrent désabusé puis Gibbs déclara soudainement à Horatio :

«- T'as vu le Match hier à la télé ?»

Mark soupira puis regarda avec envie la table de ses amis qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

À une autre table un homme et une femme étaient entrain de discuter avec passion .

«- J'ai adoré vos livre docteur Brennan, la description des meurtres et tellement... parfaite! Je serai ravie d'avoir l'autographe d'une belle femme comme vous» , fit-il avec un petit clin d'oeil charmeur.

«- De même Monsieur Castle ! Par contre je trouve que vos écris ne sont pas très réaliste quant à la description scientifique des meurtres. Cela manque cruellement de précision surtout dans le cadavre à la page 102 du chapitre 3 !»

«- Oh bon sang...» , grommela Seeley d'un air fatigué, «Je n'aurais jamais du vous présenter tout les deux...» dit-il en prenant un verre de vin tendu par le serveur qui passait par là.

«- Franchement j'espère que tu t'en veux car s'ils commence à parler du chapitre quatre, je crois que je vais me suicider.» fit Theresa Lisbon en sifflant son verre de champagne.

«- Bah tue moi avant !» Persiffla Dinozzo d'un air blasé.

«-Tu veux un trombone ?» Proposa Ziva rieuse.

«- Haha ... Très drôle ...» Répondit l'Italien en se rappelant que l'ex-agent du Mossad l'avait déjà menacé de le tuer avec cet objet.

Derrière leur table un autre petit groupe était entrain de parler de tout et de rien.

«- Ça doit être plutôt calme de vivre dans un quartier résidentiel comme le vôtre Bree ?» Demanda Eli en fixant la rousse.

«-Oh pour sûr, c'est un endroit charmant et les voisins sont toujours très sympathique et serviable .», déclara t-elle avec une grande sincérité

«- Hormis quelques cadavres à cacher de temps en temps c'est plutôt sympa en effet...» Marmonna une blonde pour elle-même en buvant une gorgé de champagne préalablement servit par un serveur.

«- J'crois que tu devais ramollir un peu sur le champagne Lynette ...» Lui souffla une brune.

«- Rhoo c'est bon Susan ... Tout le monde sera à ramasser à la petite cuillère à la fin de la soirée , autant commencer toute suite !»

«- Vous avez vu la robe de Gillian ! Elle est magnifique mais si elle m'avais demandé mon avis je lui aurais conseillé une robe encore plus sublime que ça !» Rétorqua Gabrielle Solis.

«- Et encore plus cher ...» Répliqua Lynette en buvant une nouvelle fois de son alcool.

«- Susan à raison ! L'alcool te rends aigris , je pari que tu vas te mettre à parler comme la veille Mc Cluskey à ton quatrième verre !» Fit l'hispanique.

«- J'espère m'écrouler avant !» Riposta la blonde.

«-Tu veux toujours devenir propriétaire d'une maison dans un quartier résidentielle Eli ?» Demanda Torres amusée à son ami.

«- Bah de toute façon vu ce que nous paye Lightman pour notre travail , j'crois que j'aurais juste droit au petit nain de jardin qui se trouve devant leur maison.» Répondit Loker en piquant rageusement avec sa fourchette des aliments se trouvant dans son assiette sous le rire de sa collègue.

Tout le monde chahutait joyeusement dans la pièce, tout en allant de sa petite anecdote sur les nouveaux mariés, lorsque se fit un tintement de verre très précis. Tous concentrèrent leur attention sur l'homme à la canne responsable qui pris la parole, un micro à la main.

«- Hum Bonjour ! Vous m'entendez ?!» Suite à ça le médecin tapota le haut du micro de sa main se qui provoqua un bruit strident dans tout l'habitacle. «S'cusez ! Bon si j'ai dû me lever c'est pour une seule et unique raison faire un discours de trois plombe à mon vieil ami Cal ici présent . Aaah j'espère que tu vas aimer ce que je vais dire parce que faire lever un handicaper alors que...»

«- Greg ...» Marmonna Cal.

«- Oui commençons ! Alors voilà , ça y est on a enfin réussit à te passer la corde au coup ! Hé bah moi dans une telle situation je m'en serais servi pour me pendre...» À cette réplique un rire général se fit chez tout les invités.

Fière de lui House continua tout sourire : «- Non plus sérieusement , je te connais maintenant depuis des années Cal , et je sais que ta vie n'as pas toujours été rose dirons nous... Mais tu as su avancer sans te retourner. C'est un côté que j'admire beaucoup chez toi , tu as toujours su te battre face à l'adversité , et tu es même sortit avec succès de l'université d'Oxford! Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire !» Ironisa le médecin. « Enfin comme quoi tu portes bien ton nom de famille ! Puis ton diplôme en poche tu nous as dis vouloir créer ta propre entreprise de décryptage en langage corporel , certains sont resté dubitatif face à cette idée sauf cette jeune femme ici présente !»

Déclara l'homme en désignant de sa canne Gillian qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari qui l'avait encerclé d'un bras protecteur.

« Elle devait être aussi folle que toi pour avoir accepté d'être ton associé ! M'enfin que serait le monde sans fou ... Vous n'étiez au départ que de simple ami puis au fils du temps tu as craqué le premier et tu t'es jeté sur Gillian ! Ça s'est pas réellement passé comme ça mais je résume sinon on va y passer encore des années comme pour Jack et Sam , un pas en avant et deux en arrière ... Bref ! Tout ça pour vous dire que j'espère que votre mariage dura des années pour ne pas dire jusqu'à votre mort ! En tout cas votre mariage sera toujours mieux que celui de Derek sur un postit !

«- Hey !» S'offusqua le concerné.

«-Quoi c'est vrai !» Réfuta Gregory . «Bon pour terminer ce pitoyable discours je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde , des gosses qui chiales , de la réussite ... et blablabla ...» Fit House d'un geste lasse de la main en se ressayant à sa place.

Jane se leva en même temps et récupéra le micro et commença d'une voix émue son discours de témoin:

«- Bon bah je crois que tout a déjà été dit. Je veux juste rajouté que vous êtes des amis en or, et je le pense sincèrement. Tellement que ça m'étonne de n'avoir reçu qu'un seul coquard malgré toutes mes frasques. J'espère que ça durera longtemps, mais je suis ouvert à toute proposition de paris, on sais jamais, fit il avec son sourire charmeur.» Quelques rires fusèrent des tables et Cal leva les yeux au ciel. «En tout cas, je ne sais qu'une seule chose Cal, c'est que ta mère serait très fière de toi.»

À cette dernière phrase l'expert en mensonge racla sa gorge d'émotion et le voyant faire sa compagne caressa avec tendresse la main de celui-ci. Après le discours du mentalist se fit au tour de la belle Samantha de se lever afin de rendre hommage au nouveau couple de marié.

«- Gillian ... Je suis si heureuse que tu sois enfin avec Cal . Bien que vous soyez le jour et la nuit , vous vous complétez... avec vos défauts et vos qualités. Vous vous êtes trouvés , vous avez su faire un pas l'un vers l'autre sans regarder en arrière ... Et je sais , j'en ai la conviction que vous n'arrêterez jamais de marcher main dans la main. Que vous avez trouvez vôtre âme soeur ...» Souffla la blonde en lançant un regard tendre à Jack. «J'espère que les chemins que vous emprunterez seront les plus beaux possible ! Mais sachez que quoi qu'il arrive ,nous , vos amis ou votre famille nous serons toujours là pour vous !

La militaire ayant finit de parler se rassit à sa place sous un merci de Gillian . Puis se fit au tour de Abby qui se leva de sa chaise afin de porter un Toast aux mariés.

«- Je crois que c'est à moi ! Gillian tu es une de mes meilleurs amie , je suis si heureuse que tu es enfin trouvé ton bonheur au côté de cet homme! Certes parfois il est un peu dingue , imprévisible , il cogne sur tout ce qui bouge ...»

«- Abby !» Interpella Gibbs pour qu'elle continue son discours.

«- Oui excusez moi ! Enfin bref Gillian je te souhaite vraiment mais vraiment tout le bonheur du monde avec Cal ! Car je sais que vous le méritez autant l'un que l'autre! Vous êtes pour moi mes plus proches amis . Et chez moi mes amis sont synonyme de Famille.» Affirma la gothique en lançant un regard entendu à Gibbs.«Et dans une famille il faut savoir s'avoir s'entraider , avancer ensemble et le plus important de tout s'aimer . Mais pour cette dernière chose je pense que vous n'aurez pas trop de problème. À Cal et Gillian !» Déclara fortement la jeune femme en levant son verre tout comme les reste des invités.

«- À Cal et Gillian !» Crièrent les convives avec joie.

Suite à ça tout le monde bu une gorgé de son alcool quand soudainement Cal se leva de sa place. «- Hum... Je ne suis pas trop doué pour les discours , ou les mots mais...»Commença à dire Cal en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. «Pour commencer j'aimerais vous remercier d'être venu à notre mariage que cela soit la famille , les amis ou les amis des amis !»

À ces mots quelques invités se mirent à rire.

«- Je sais que je ne suis pas le plus parfait des hommes , non loin de là... Je sais que j'ai eu une chance insolante d'avoir croisé ta route Gillian ... Je sais que la vie ne tient qu'a un fil et qu'elle peut basculer dans le pire à tout moment ...» Dit-il en fermant ses yeux en pensant à sa jeunesse pour ensuite les rouvrir pour et les encrer dans ceux de sa femme. «Il y a une époque où j'étais complètement perdu , certains d'entre vous on même essayé de m'aider ... Je sais que je vous ai repousser et dit des choses que je regrette. Je m'excuse aujourd'hui devant vous du mal que j'ai pu causer , mais je sais que maintenant je ne suis plus le même homme . Gillian , Honey ... Tu m'as changé , je ne suis plus le même homme ... En reprenant les mots d'Abby tu m'a aidé à avancer sans me retourner , en quelques mots tu ma sauver ... Et je sais que maintenant que nous sommes ensemble toi , moi , Emily ainsi que les autres nous allons pouvoir créer un meilleur avenir , notre avenir... Et c'est devant notre famille , Gillian que je te dis que je suis le plus heureux des hommes et que Je t'aime ...»

Suite à ce que Cal avait déblatéré , Gillian s'était levé émue pour embrasser avec passion son homme sous les applaudissements , sifflements , cris de joie de leur entourage.

«-Et maintenant chers amis, passons au dessert avec quelques photo de nos deux tourtereaux récupère ci et là!» Sur ses paroles le mentalist activa un projecteur sous la musique de **Accidently in love de Counting Crows**.

Sur la première photo on pouvait y voir Cal enfant dans les bras de son père , et sur la suivante se fût Gillian au même âge le sourire au lèvre entre ses deux parents . Sur le troisième cliché se trouvait l'expert en mensonge adolescent fumant une cigarette adossé à sa Cadillac rouge le regard lointain.

«-Bad Boy !» S'écria House se qui fit rire l'assistance.

Sur la photo d'après se trouvait Gillian à l'âge de 17 ans habillée d'une robe lui époussetant parfaitement ses formes avec un sourire ravageur. Et de là des acclamations de joie masculin se répandirent sous la tente.

«- Hey ! c'est ma femme !» Rétorqua Cal en emprisonnant un peu plus la psychologue dans ses bras.

Lorsque le sixième cliché apparu tout le monde éclata de rire. Puisque sur celui-ci Cal était habillé d'un magnifique tablier à fleur qu'il avait porté à l'occasion de thankgiving afin de cuisiner la dinde.

«-Joli tablier Cal !» Cria hilare Derek.

«-Oh ça va hein !» Riposta Lightman.

«-Je te trouves magnifique mon chéri ...» lui glissa Gillian dans son oreille d'un ton rieur.

«- Mouais ... Je suis sûr que c'est toi Emily qui leur a passé cette photo...» Déclara le paternel en tournant sa tête en direction de sa fille.

«- Avoue que c'était trop tentant !»

La photo suivante fut celle de Cal et Gillian enlacé tendrement un fin sourire sur les lèvres , un fondu s'effectua et le dernier cliché s'afficha. Sur celui-ci se trouvait toujours le couple enlacé mais cet fois-ci il était entrain de s'embrasser amoureusement.

«- AAAH Berk !» Fit Patrick d'un air dégouté. «Si j'avais su qu'il y avait des scènes interdit aux enfants je serais pas venu !»

«- Vous avez d'autres clichés de ce type en stock ?!» Demanda Cal d'un ton intéressé.

Alors que l'assistance ria de la répartie du marié quelques notes de piano commença à s'élever dans l'habitacle.

«- Oh Cal ... »Souffla Gillian en reconnaissant les premières notes de la musique.«Tu y a pensé ...»

«-Bien sûr ! Comment tu veux que j'oublie que nous avons dansé sur cette chanson lors de notre premier rendez-vous !» Proclama Cal alors qu'il emmena sa femme au milieu de la piste sous les regards attendrissants des invités . Le marié pris la jeune femme dans ses bras et commença à la bercer tendrement au rythme de la musique joué et chanter par leur ami Gregory qui s'était levé discrètement de sa place pour leur faire la surprise.

**( Let Them Talk - Hugh Laurie )**

**_Just let them talk, if they want to_**

**_Talk don't bother me _**

**_Im gonna keep on 'til the whole wild world knows that I really love you, I really love you so .._**

**_And let them whisper_**

**_For they know not_**

**_What's between you and I_**

**_I'm gonna keep on,_**

**_I'm gonna keep on loving you_**

**_Until the day that I die._**

Au fil des paroles Gillian posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son homme alors que celui-ci continuait de danser avec la plus belle femme du monde.

**_They tried to break up our romance_**

**_They didn't stand a chance_**

**_We have the kind of love_**

**_That's so strong_**

**_We'll be together from now on_**

Le marié posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme et ferma ses yeux de contentement afin de profiter de ce moment magique.

**_They said that gossip comes from the devil's workshop_**

**_And only true love can make it stop_**

**_I'm gonna keep on, _**

**_I'm gonna keep on loving you_**

**_Until the day that I die. _**

Soudainement Gillian releva sa tête et passa ses deux bras autour du coup de Cal afin d' encrer son regard dans le sien pour ensuite lui souffler :

«-Je t'aime Cal.»

«- Moi aussi Honey ...» Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

**_Oh They're envious of ev'rything that we do_**

**_But I wanna say it's wonderful_**

**_When you love someone _**

**_And that someone,_**

**_And that someone really loves you._**

**_Yeah that someone,_**

**_Yeah that someone really loves you._**

**_And that someone,_**

**_And that someone really loves you._**

**_And that someone,_**

**_And that someone really loves you._**

À la fin de la musique le couple s'embrassa une nouvelle fois sous les applaudissements des invités. Puis quelques seconde plus tard une autre chanson se répandit de la pièce. Mais que ne fut la surprise pour le couple de jeune marié de découvrir plusieurs adolescent habillé sur leur 31 , venir à leur rencontre en chantant tout en effectuant une petite chorégraphie. L'un des chanteurs se détacha du groupe et se plaça plus avant.

**( Musique : Raise Your Glass - Glee Cast )**

**_Right right turn off the lights_**

**_We gonna lose our minds tonight_**

**_What's the deal-y yo ?_**

**_I love when it's all too much_**

**_5 am turn the radio up_**

**_Where's the rock n roll ?_**

**_Party crasher, penny snatcher_**

**_Call me up if you a Gangsta_**

**_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_**

**_Why so serious ?_**

Changeant complètement d'univers musical tout les invités se levèrent pour rejoindre les mariés afin de danser sur la piste de danse. Même Gibbs qui n'était pas très bon danseur avait demandé à Gillian de danser avec lui se qu'elle avait toute suite accepté. Cal s'était alors retrouvé seul et voyant ça Patrick s'était rapproché de lui les bras grands ouvert . L'expert en mensonge comprenant ce que désirait le consultant s'était mit à marché à reculons alors que son ami s'approchait de plus en plus vers lui. Et c'est dans une peur sans nom que Lightman fit volte face au blond pour se mettre à courir afin d'échapper à celui-ci. Malheureusement pour Cal, Jane se prit au jeu et se mit à courir après lui dans toute la tente. Mais alors que Patrick zigzaguait entre les tables il tomba soudainement sur le sol à cause d'un croche patte intentionnelle. Le mentalist gémit de douleur et se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos afin de voir qui pouvait être la cause de ce geste.

«- On ne drague pas ma femme sans en subir les conséquences ! N'oublie jamais ça Patrick !» Rétorqua un homme aux cheveux gris en pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur l'homme au sol. «Compris ?!»

«- Ok Jack ! Ok !» fit Jane en se relevant avec difficulté pour ensuite s'éloigner rapidement du général en colère.

**_[Chorus]_**

**_So raise your glass_**

**_If you are wrong_**

**_In all the right ways_**

**_All my underdogs_**

**_We will never be, never be_**

**_Anything but loud_**

**_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_**

**_Won't you come on and, come on and_**

**_Raise your glass_**

**_Just come on and, come on and_**

**_Raise your glass_**

«-J'adore danser !» Déclara Fortement Tempérance en bougeant dans tout les sens.

«-J'vois ça Bones !» Dit amusé Booth en regardant sa compagne se déchainer. «Si Sweets apprenait ça ...» Souffla t-il pour lui même.

**_Slam slam, oh hot damn_**

**_What part of party don't you understand ?_**

**_Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)_**

**_Can't stop comin in hot_**

**_I should be locked up right on the spot_**

**_It's so on right now (it's so fuckin on right now)_**

«-Comment tu peux danser sans ta canne oncle Greg ?» Demanda curieuse Emily alors que le médecin dansait en posant ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille.

«- Pourquoi tu crois que je te tiens?» Rétorqua House en faisant tourner l'adolescente sur elle même se qui la fit rire par la même occasion.

**_Party crasher, penny snatcher_**

**_Call me up if you a Gangsta_**

**_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_**

**_Why so serious ?_**

«-Oh aller Daniel viens danser !»

«- Pour la dixième fois Vala , je ne sais pas danser !»

«-Mais on s'en fiche ! Regarde même Jack danse avec Sam !»

«- Mmmmh...»

«-Allez s'il te plait ...» Supplia la brune avec un regard de chien battu.

«- Rhooo ... Ok je viens !»

«-Super !» S'exclama joyeusement l'ex-voleuse en prenant la main de l'archéologue afin de l'entrainer au milieu de la piste.

«- De toute façon tu m'aurais harcelé toute la soirée tant que je n'aurais pas dis oui ...»

«-C'est vrai !» Approuva t-elle en commençant à se déhancher au rythme de la musique.

**[Chorus]**

**So raise your glass**

**If you are wrong**

**In all the right ways**

**All my underdogs**

«- Je ne sais même pas comment tu as réussis à m'emmener sur la piste de danse ... si ça ne tenais qu'a moi je serais resté avec le club des célibataires !» Affirma Yang d'un hochement de tête en désignant la table où se trouvait une bande geek et Monk.

«- Je crois que tu as accepté de danser avec moi quand je t'ai dis que tu pourrais pratiquer une chirurgie solo à coeur ouvert !» Répliqua Owen en dansant avec sa compagne.

«- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Tu sais parler aux femmes toi !»

**We will never be, never be**

**Anything but loud**

**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks**

«-Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours tout seul ?» Se demanda Mark Sloan , alors qu'il était entrain de danser seul sur la piste de danse. «J'suis sûr que c'est à cause de mon eau de Cologne ! Je ne vois que ça ! Aaah il va m'entendre ce vendeur de pacotille !»

**Won't you come on and, come on and**

**Raise your glass**

**Just come on and, come on and**

**Raise your glass**

«-Puisque Cal ne veux pas danser avec moi , ça vous dis vous et moi ?» Proposa Jane d'un air séducteur à Lisbon.

«-Vous pouvez toujours rêver !» Réfuta sa collègue en partant laissant en plan le consultant au milieu de la piste.

**Oh shit my glass is empty**

**That sucks!**

«-Bonsoir Belle demoiselle au teint caramel , ça vous dirais de fondre sur moi en dansant sur la piste de danse ?» Demanda Howard d'un ton séducteur à Ziva.

Celle-ci le regarda d'abord avec un sourire quand soudainement sans comprendre pourquoi l'homme au col roulé se mit à crier de douleur.

**So if you're too school for cool (I mean)**

**And you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool)**

**You can choose to let it go**

**We can always, we can always**

**Party on our own**

«-Allez Tim ! Bouge plus tes hanches !» S'écria Abby joyeusement.

«- Tu sais Ab' j''ai jamais vraiment été très doué en danse .»

«- Alors McFloor ! On a les pieds qui colle au planché !» Blagua Tony tout en dansant avec Ria.

«- Très drôle Tony ...» Riposta l'agent du Ncis tout en lançant un regard noir à son ami.

**So raise your (oh fuck)**

**[Chorus]**

**So raise your glass**

«-Non mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous monsieur Monk je pense sincèrement qu'il faudrait que tout être humain devrait porter des gants afin d'éviter la transmission de germe !

«- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point Monsieur Cooper !»

«-Docteur. Pas monsieur .» Rectifia Sheldon.

«-Heu oui excuser moi ... Docteur Cooper !»

«- J'hallucine ...» Soupira Léonard en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. «J'aurais dû dire à Penny de venir ...»

«- Ah ça c'est sûr ! Tu as fais une belle boulette en lui disant que t'amuserais sans elle, car tu arriverais parfaitement...Comment tu as dis déjà? T'incruster dans la masse !» Déclara hilare son ami Rajesh.

«- Oh ça va hein ! Toi , tu n'as même pas été capable de répondre à aucune question du Docteur Carter sans boire un verre de vin ! Et vu ton état je suppose que les questions on été nombreuses !» Rétorqua le jeune homme à lunette sur la défensive.

«-J'vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça je vais très...» L'indien ne pu finir sa phrase qu'il pencha sa tête en avant afin d'y rendre tout le contenu de son estomac.

«-Ça confirme mon hypothèse !»

«-Pas mal pour un physicien expérimental.» Déclara Howard en s'asseyant non sans douleur autour de la table avec ses amis.

«-Tu t'es fait jeté ?» Questionna Leonard.

«-Jeté n'est pas vraiment le mot , écrasé serait plus juste ...» Fit l'homme au col roulé en mettant ses deux mains sur ses parties intimes.

Son ami compris le message et lui offrit un petit sourire compatissant.

**If you are wrong**

**In all the right ways**

**All my underdogs**

«-J'espère que notre mariage avec nos amis sera tout aussi festif !» Dit Meredith alors qu'elle dansait dans les bras de son compagnon.

«-Mais il le sera ...» Confirma Derek dans un sourire que la jeune femme le lui rendit.

**We will never be, never be**

**Anything but loud**

**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks **

**Won't you come on and, come on and**

«-Et bien James tu t'améliore en danse !» Dit Castle rieur à Wilson qui se mouvait tout en restant sur place.

«- Merci ! Je trouve aussi !» Lui répondit l'oncologue ne remarquant même pas le sarcasme dans la voix de son ami qui dansait lui aussi.

**Raise your glass**

**Just come on and, come on and**

**Raise your glass **

**For me...**

La chanson finit tout les convives arrêtèrent de danser et applaudirent les jeunes gens qui avaient chanter pour mettre l'ambiance.

«-J'espère que tu as aimé ma petite surprise !» S'exclama Emily en s'approchant de son père qui était revenu au près de Gillian.

«- C'était toi !» Dit surpris le paternel.

«-Et oui ! Ce sont des chanteurs du Glee club dont certains sont mes amis ! Donc je leur ai demandé s'ils voulaient chanté au mariage et ils ont toute suite accepté!»

«-Je te remercie ma chérie cela nous a fait très plaisir ! Affirma le père en embrassant sa fille dans les cheveux.

«-Mais de rien !»

«-Merci Em' !» Fit Gillian en embrassant elle aussi l'adolescente.

Soudainement la lumière qui était installé sous le chapiteau se tamisa et le dénommé Glee Club commença à interpréter une nouvelle chanson :

**( Marry You - Glee Cast )**

**_It's a beautiful night,_**

**_We're looking for something dumb to do._**

**_Hey baby,_**

**_I think I wanna marry you._**

Et sans que les mariés ne s'y attentent Patrick et House arrivèrent avec un énorme gâteau dans leur main. Ces derniers entamèrent une petite danse, faisant légèrement trembler l'énorme pâtisserie. Voyant ça les invités retinrent leur souffle et Bree, estomaquée faillit s'évanouir à la vu de son chef d'oeuvre mis en péril par ce fou.

**_Is it the look in your eyes,_**

**_Or is it this dancing juice?_**

**_Who cares baby,_**

**_I think I wanna marry you._**

**_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_**

**_No one will know,_**

**_Come on girl._**

**_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_**

**_Shots of patron,_**

**_And it's on girl._**

Alors que les deux homme faisaient toujours les imbéciles avec le gâteau en main pour se diriger vers une table , ils virent Gibbs et Horatio retrousser leur manches. À ce geste là, personne ne comprit pourquoi, mais House et Jane arrivèrent à poser le dit gâteau avec succès sur une des tables.

**_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_**

**_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_**

**_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._**

**_If you're ready, like I'm ready._**

**_Cause it's a beautiful night,_**

**_We're looking for something dumb to do._**

**_Hey baby,_**

**_I think I wanna marry you._**

Les mariés s'approchèrent du gâteau et Cal passa un couteau à sa femme.

«- À toi l'honneur Honey ...»

«- On peut le faire tout les deux tu sais !»

À ces paroles l'homme lui sourit et posa sa main sur celle de sa compagne afin de couper en même temps le dessert.

**_Is it the look in your eyes,_**

**_Or is it this dancing juice?_**

**_Who cares baby,_**

**_I think I wanna marry you._**

**_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_**

**_So whatcha wanna do?_**

**_Let's just run girl._**

«- Bon ils se dépêchent ! C'est pas que tout le monde attend de manger le gâteau mais presque !»

«- Eli ...» Soupira Ria . «Tu peux pas mettre en pause ton honnêteté radical deux minutes !»

**_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._**

**_No, I won't blame you;_**

**_It was fun girl._**

**_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_**

**_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_**

**_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._**

**_If you're ready, like I'm ready._**

«-J'ai comme une furieuse envi de mettre la tête du marié dans le gâteau ...» Proclama le mentalist à son ami médecin.

«-Si tu veux te retrouver à l'hôpital je crois que c'est le meilleur moyen !» Lui répondit House en s'approchant du couple.

**_Cause it's a beautiful night,_**

**_We're looking for something dumb to do._**

**_Hey baby,_**

**_I think I wanna marry you._**

**_Is it the look in your eyes,_**

**_Or is it this dancing juice?_**

**_Who cares baby,_**

**_I think I wanna marry you._**

«-T'as vu Daniel ! Le gâteau est gigantesque !» Fit émerveillée Vala .

«- Ça s'appelle une pièce monté Vala. Ils sont communément fait pour des cérémonies comme des mariages ou des anniversaires . La plus part sont fait en trois ou quatre étages , avec un glaçage et des décorations sur le dessus ...»

«- C'est un énorme gâteau quoi ...» Résuma la brune.

«- C'est un énorme gâteau ...» Répéta blasé l'homme à lunette.

**_Just say I do,_**

**_Tell me right now baby,_**

**_Tell me right now baby. _**

**_Cause it's a beautiful night,_**

**_We're looking for something dumb to do._**

**_Hey baby,_**

**_I think I wanna marry you._**

**_Is it the look in your eyes,_**

**_Or is it this dancing juice?_**

**_Who cares baby,_**

**_I think I wanna marry you._**

La chanson se termina et chacun des invités se servirent une part de gâteau alors que Cal et Gillian s'embrassaient une nouvelle fois.

«- Tu devrais la laisser un peu respirer !» Déclara House à l'expert en mensonge tout en avalant un morceau de son dessert.

«- Et toi tu devrais t'occuper des feux d'artifices , la nuit est tombée depuis un moment !» Répliqua son ami avec sa femme dans ses bras.

«- Pas la peine Patrick s'en occupe !» Répondit House la bouche pleine.

«- Comment ça Patrick s'en occupe ?!»

«- ET C'EST PARTI POUR LE GRAND FINAL !» Hurla l'intéressé en courant à travers la pièce pour sortir du chapiteau

«- Hors de question !» Fit Cal pour lui même en courant après son ami blond. Mais malheureusement il fut brusquement arrêté dans son action par une vieille dame qui se positionna en travers de sa route.

«- Mon cher gendre , vous savez autant que moi que je ne vous apprécie pas ...»

«- Elizabeth , vous ne voulez pas qu'on ai cette conversation un peu plus tard parce que là ...» Commença à dire Cal anxieux à sa belle-mère en jetant des regards inquiet vers l'extérieur.

«- Non , donc comme je disais je ne vous apprécie pas ...»

«- C'est pas nouveau ...»

«- Et même si je ne vous aime pas , Gillian à fait son choix et elle vous a choisi vous ... Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi . Mais sachez une chose , si jamais vous lui faites le moindre mal croyez moi que vous aurez à faire à moi !»

«- Je crois que sur ce point là tout le monde m'a déjà fait la leçon. Et de toute manière j'aime trop votre fille pour lui faire le moindre mal.»

«- J'ose espérer.»

«- Donc si vous le voulez bien ... Belle-maman ... j'aimerais pouvoir passer afin d'éviter une catastrophe nucléaire !»

Elizabeth ne répondit rien et Cal passa devant la veille dame afin de courir vers l'extérieur en poussant quelques invités au passage qui marchaient tranquillement pour sortir du chapiteau.

«- PATRICK !» Cria l'expert en mensonge en courant de partout pour trouver son ami. Mais alors qu'il contourna la tente il vit enfin celui-ci accroupit . «Patrick qu'est-ce que t...» Il ne pu finir sa question qu'il entendit le bruit d'une énorme détonation.

«- Oh-oh ...» dit Jane en fermant ses yeux.

De l'autre côté de la tente , Gillian et quelques uns de ses amis étaient entrain de discuter en aparté.

«- La cérémonie était sublime Gillian !» Déclara Abby en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

«- Je crois que sans vous on aurait pas pu faire ça.»

«- Je suis sûr que tu t'aurais très bien débrouiller , Gillian .» Lui souffla Horatio en posant une main amical sur la mariée.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire quand soudainement elle fronça ses sourcils et demanda :

«- Au fait il est où Cal ?»

À cette question tout le monde se mit à regarder dans tout les sens quand tout d'un coup le petit groupe se retourna et c'est surpris qu'il vit des feux d'artifices fuser dans tout les sens.

«- Mais qu'est ce que ...» Marmonna Gibbs qui s'était mit au côté d'Abby.

«- C'est quoi ces ombres qui se déplacent dans tout les sens ?» Questionna la Gothique en plissant ses yeux.

«-VIENS ICI !» Hurla un homme en courant après un autre sous les explosions. Jane heureux de son petit effet, courait dans le jardin avec un briquet pour allumer les derniers feux d'artifice disséminés un peu partout.

Par hasard, Cal trébucha sur une grosse batterie remplie de feux quand il vit son ami pyromane allumé la mèche de celle-ci. Il regarda Gillian, située assez près de lui, et ni une ni deux il courut vers elle pour la protégée de l'explosion.

«- Couche toi!» Cria-t-il à sa femme avant que l'explosion ne se déclenche. Des flammes de couleurs fusèrent à toute vitesse dans les airs et éclatèrent pour former les mots "Bon anniversaire Cal & Gillian" .Tout les invités qui n'étaient pas en dangers de mort applaudir à la vue de ce magnifique final et Jane, tout sourire s'approcha de la mariée pour l'aider à se relever.

«- Alors? Elle était pas superbe mon idée?»

«- C'est... très gentil de ta part, Patrick...» , bredouilla la psychologue encore un peu sonnée. «Mais pourquoi c'est écrit bon anniversaire?»

«- Oh les "vive les mariés" n'était pas assez gros à mon goût!»

Cal se redressa à son tour et Patrick fila rapidement avant que son ami est pu totalement reprendre ses esprits.

«- Quel abruti !» Vociféra Cal en faisant un pas en avant vite arrêté par sa femme qui le retint par le bras.

«-Laisses le Cal ...»Souffla Gillian en tirant son homme contre elle. «Viens, on va danser !»

Et c'est avec un soupir de son mari que la jeune femme entraina celui-ci sur la piste de danse sous **la musique Love Song de Sara Bareille**.

«- Allez mon chéri ne fait pas la tête , tu sais bien au fond de toi qu'il voulait te faire plaisir !» Déclara la psychologue en passant ses bras autour de son compagnon.

«- Mmmh... Heureusement que tu es là. Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aime ?»

«- Oh oui plusieurs fois même !» Affirma House qui passait par là , ce qui fit rire la mariée.

«- Mais tu peux me le redire autant de fois que tu le souhaite !» Dit la jeune femme dans un éblouissant sourire.

«- Je t'aime.» Répéta Cal en embrassant amoureusement sa compagne tout en dansant.

Et c'est sur ce doux échange que les reste de la fête se passa dans la bonne humeur , entre danse , discussion rire, et sans aucune autre bourde de leurs amis , enfin presque... Alors que tout les invités dansaient la toile du chapiteau sous laquelle ils se trouvaient tomba brusquement sur eux.

«- **PATRIIIIICK** !» Hurla Cal alors qu'il bougeait dans tout les sens pour tenter de se libérer de la tente.

«- Oups ...» Fit le mentalist stoïque alors que la toile en question le couvrait de la tête aux pieds.

**FIN***

Alors ? :D


End file.
